Fiona's Transport 2
by ghostrod1
Summary: Love, Hate, and Sadness all these things make up the Phantomhive family
1. Chapter 1

**Hello last time… Fiona died *Gasp* Jk no she didn't die she just vanished into the white room *Gasp* no seriously gasp. I felt as though since Fiona's gonna go to London, she might as well land in Germany near Winry's house and stay for dinner and maybe do something else while she is there? Alright Full metal alchemist mini chapter! Start.**

After Fiona's molding with the lacrima, Fiona finds herself in a white room with a black door in the middle she has the urge to move towards it, but suddenly she was grabbed by black shadowy hands and was pulled toward the door. A voice said, _"You will have all knowledge of the world, but at a price." _Fiona was held by the hands as she was pulled through the door, but she couldn't see a lot for she was at the same time losing both her right leg, and left arm. But she managed to pull through and saw little bits and pieces, before losing consciousness. When Fiona woke up, she was on an operating table screaming her head off from the pain and screamed at the girl who just walked in, "Get rid of the pain! Please!" Fiona's eyes were tearing up. The girl nodded determined look on her face, and ran out of the room. She walked back in with a fake leg which caused Fiona to scream more, "Please I need something that I can move, please I will pay anything." Fiona was bawling now. "Ok just calm down and focus on me." The girl said. "O-ok." Fiona replied. "May I ask what happened?" The girl asked. "A-a door opened… hands grabbed me and pulled. I-I didn't want." Fiona said stuttering, mean while a short blond haired kid walked in right before she started to explain, and everyone's eyes went huge except for the guy in the armor, she couldn't see him. "What happened to me? I was in the tower of heaven and I sacrificed myself into the lacrima to save someone, but there was a white light and I entered a white room." Fiona continued. The armored person whispered something into the short guy's ear. "Please I want my ability to move without a cane or any other assistance." Fiona said. The girl walked back out, and soon came back with a metal leg and metal arm. "Are you sure you want something like this, the operation…" The girl said. "Do whatever it takes." Fiona said with determination, "Just get it done by tomorrow please." Fiona continued ignoring the pain in her arm and leg. "Ok Edward and Al, leave for 5 hours I'll yell if I need you."

**(Five hours later.)**

"Fiona, the operation was a success. You can open your eyes now." Winry said. Fiona looked down at her arm and leg sure there was a spot of blood here and there on the table, but otherwise she didn't lose too much blood. Fiona got up and looked at Winry, "How much was the operation?" Fiona asked. Winry thought for a moment and said, "300 Euros." But instead she got $100,000. "I can't accept this much Fiona." Winry said. "Sure you can, it's whether or not you can take it. It's alright I have a lot more where that came from." Fiona said shrugging off the burning sensation in her arm, but when she looked down she saw a weird symbol etched into the back of the hand. "What's this?" Fiona asked. "Oh a transmutation circle, now don't go stressing out the arm too much. Also here are some new clothes your old ones had blood all over them." Winry said. "Ok thanks and by the way where is Ed?" Fiona asked. "Outback. Why?" Winry asked. "No reason, just always open to meet new people." Fiona said, while walking out the door. Fiona went through the front door, and walked around the house in her new tank top, jeans, and shoes. As she rounded the corner of the house, Ed was sent flying straight at her. After about 5 seconds of lying on top of her, Al walked over and apologized over and over again. "Ed what are you doing with your brother?" Fiona asked. "Sparing." He replied. Fiona walked a good 20 feet before stopping and turning, and getting into a battle stance. "Sounds like fun I think I will take on both of you. So come on or are you too chicken Shorty?" Fiona said to Ed, and this is what sent him over the edge. He ran straight at her, but stopped abruptly when Fiona's eyes dilated into cat's eyes. Fiona pounced onto him and yelled, "Come on is that the best you can do, again!" This time they both rushed her on both sides, right before they hit her, she jumped up to the top of the house and looked down at the 2 brothers on the floor. Fiona yelled, "Again." The brothers tried again and again and again but the only people being hurt were Al and Ed, heck she just dodged and that was all she did. "Alright suppers ready!" Winry said through the back door, when she looked at the battered up brothers she about screamed Ed had broken his auto mail again. "Who did this to you?" Winry asked. "The brothers pointed at each other. "No it was me, they really need to learn patience if they are ever going to be go at fighting." Fiona said. "But that was my only lesson, because I am leaving tomorrow for London." Fiona bowed really low and said, "Thank you for your hospitality." Then they all ran for the kitchen. Fiona was enjoying the steak and egg dinner, until Ed decided to turn the conversation toward Fiona, "So Fiona, what happened with your eyes in the back yard earlier?" Ed asked. "Well you see I am actually part demon and part witch so…" Fiona replied. Winry spit out her water at Al. "Part what!" She yelled. "Part demon." Fiona said it so casually; it was like she was talking about some unimportant can. "Well how did the thing with your eyes happen?" Ed asked. "Dunno?" Fiona said shrugging. "Ok." Ed said, and the dinner continued in silence. After dinner, "Ummm… Winry may I use your wash room to clean up?" Fiona asked. "Sure why not." Winry said. As Fiona was taking a shower, she sung a lullaby that Lucy sang to her, "When the time comes you must leave the flock, you must find a way to go, but remember your mommy's sound, so quiet, so lonely, please don't leave me." Fiona had a beautiful singing voice remembering the first time she sang. By the time she was done showering everyone had gone to bed, she got her clothes back on, took the pajamas Winry left out for her she opened the door and left the house.

When Fiona got on the road, she only had to walk a little while before a carriage with a pale, black haired man in a black coat driving it. "Umm… hello can you tell me how to get to London? I am looking for work to do." Fiona said. "Ah yes I believe the Phantomhive manor is looking for another maid I am heading there now. Would you like to come along?" Said the black haired man in his elegant English tone. "Yes, thank you." Fiona said bowing. The man opened the door to the carriage interior, and Fiona stepped inside. A young man about the age of 13 was on the other side of the carriage, the only strange thing Fiona noticed about this boy was the fact that he had an eye patch and looked extremely rich. "Sebastian what is the meaning of this?" The boy said. "The new maid, my lord." Sebastian said. "Oh." Said the boy. "My lord, if you will please try not to scare away this one." Sebastian said. He turned toward Fiona "Try your best to get some rest will you you've got work tomorrow." Then he shut the door. "So are you able to do the job?" The boy said. "Yes." Fiona replied. "What is your name?" He asked. "Fiona Sunthorn." She replied. "Do you have any limitations?" The boy asked. "Well as far as these go…" She said, while showing her brand new arm and leg, and then Fiona's eyes dilated. "What was that that?" The boy asked. "Oh yeah I forgot to mention, I am the daughter of a demon and a witch. But I don't kill people without good reason to." She said. They remained silent for about 5 minutes and then Fiona said, "If it bothers you, I can leave." "What no just wondering something." The boy said. "May I ask you a question?" Fiona asked. "You may." The boy said. "What is your name?" Fiona asked. "Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel said. "Pretty name for what I can tell was a dark past." Fiona said. "What?" Ciel said alarmed. "You're just one of those people who you can easily tell had a dark past." Fiona said, Lying down and yawning. "Good night." Fiona said. After Fiona was fast asleep, Ciel opened the sliding door between the front and the back of the carriage. "You realize you just let another demon, onto the carriage right?" Ciel said. "Yes I am well aware of that, but what you will notice is the fact that she looks completely innocent, but a lot like you she is easy to read." Sebastian said smiling. "What are you getting from her?" Ciel asked. "The fact that she has seen the unknown and is terrified." Sebastian said no longer smiling. "Alright young master you should get some sleep and I don't think we will be at the manor anytime soon." Sebastian said shutting the door. Seeing how Sebastian reacted to Fiona he might as well trust her too, Ciel soon fell into a restless sleep.

When Fiona finally woke up, Phantomhive manor was coming into view just above the horizon. "Ah I see you are awake." Said Ceil. She sat up straight and looked across the carriage for Ciel. "Ummm… Beside you?" Ciel said holding in a chuckle. Fiona jumped and turned her attention to Ciel, and said "Good morning, Master what may do for you this fine morning?" Fiona said. "Well first of all you should calm down and relax you don't start work until we get to the manor then you start work. "Yes, Master." Fiona said relaxing a little bit. "Ummm… Fiona?" Ciel asked. "Yes?" Fiona asked. "My betrothed is coming later and I wish you would behave yourself like a proper lady ok." Ciel said. "Yes, Master." She said bowing, "I will hold the Phantomhive's name on how I act this afternoon." She said. "Good now, about our dinner I would like to test your skills by having you make our desserts for dinner." Ciel said. "Yes, Master." Fiona said with the upmost respect. "Would you please stop calling me Master, just call me Ciel." Ciel said. "Ok, Ciel." Fiona said. "Now that's much better." Ciel said, as the carriage stopped. "We're here, my lord." Sebastian said. The door opened and a cook, land caretaker, and a maid said, "Good morning, master!" They said in unison. They looked straight at Fiona when she walked out of the carriage, and she looked back at three different reactions, the cook grinned, the maid blushed and complemented her appearance, and the land care taker looked as though he was about to kiss the very ground she walked on. "This is Fiona Sunthorn, she will be the new maid and try and explain what the rules of the house are." Sebastian said, walking in with Ciel. "Oh you must be exhausted!" Exclaimed the maid, "Let me help you draw a bath." "Thank you." Fiona said. "Oh! How disrespectful of me I am Mey-rin but you can call me May." Said May. "I am Finnian." Said Finnian. "And I am Baldroy." Said Baldroy. "Nice to meet you all." Fiona said. "Pleasure to meet you too." They all said in unison. "Ummm… excuse me, but where are the servant's washrooms?" Fiona asked. "Oh damn it I forgot to draw the bath! You wait here for 5 minutes."

Fiona walked in the washrooms, and took a bath but little did she know that all three of the other servants were watching her. (Creepy right?) Fiona washed up, and when she was done she got out and put on a robe but before she realized it the other servants saw her arm and leg. They all gasped… Fiona heard which she shrieked and slammed the door in their faces. Sebastian heard the shriek and ran to Fiona as fast as possible, but when he got there, all of it was explained Finnian and Baldroy are laying there passed out and May has a bloody nose. Fiona had hit them all once; Sebastian made his way down the corridor and walked into the servant's quarters. "Do any of you know how to respect my privacy yet… oh it is you Sebastian." Fiona said. "Could you help me, tie the back of my dress I have the feeling that if I let anyone else do it they would be undressing me with their eyes." She continued. "Certainly Fiona." Sebastian said. After Sebastian had helped Fiona with the dress, she followed him around the house for the tour. The place was huge; it even had more rooms than her sun palace did. By the time Sebastian was done showing Fiona around, someone rang the door bell. "Oh my goodness look at the time, you better start on dessert I will be with you shortly." Said Sebastian. "Ok, Sebastian thank you for showing me around." Fiona said running toward the kitchen. When she got there, she saw it was empty and let herself breath. (By the way Fiona's hair is red for future reference.) She started to bake and a little while later a delicious smell filled all of Phantomhive manor. "What is that delicious smell Sebastian?" Elizabeth asked. "Our new maid is making the dessert for dinner." Sebastian replied smiling. "What! You got a new maid and you didn't tell me Sebastian." Elizabeth exclaimed, while getting up. "Where are you going?" Ciel asked. "To meet your new maid silly." Elizabeth said.

Fiona heard the door open and turned around mixing the chocolate into the orange mixture. A blond haired girl walked in and said, "Hello my name is Elizabeth, what's yours?" Elizabeth said, eyeing the oven. "Fiona Sunthorn. I would shake your hand but…" Fiona said. "Wow!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What?" Fiona asked. "What is that thing?" Elizabeth asked pointing at the orange cake. "It is an Orange coco cake, it is really delicious and I hope you like it." Fiona said offering her a mini cup cake made the exact same way. Elizabeth took a bite and yelled for everyone to come down and taste the food. Everyone tried it and thought it was good, well everyone except Ciel. "You call this food!" He yelled at Fiona throwing his fork at her face it stuck and her face started to bleed. "Make a different dessert!" He said storming out the room and everyone but Elizabeth followed. Fiona started to cry, while Elizabeth tried to comfort her and said, "Are you ok? Did it hurt a lot? I liked it." "It's alright I must strive to meet my master's needs, and if you like it you may take it home with you when you leave." Fiona said. "Oh yes I think I will. Thank you." Elizabeth said hugging Fiona. Fiona dumped the batter in the trash, and put the rest of the already made food into the fridge for Elizabeth to take home. Elizabeth decided to stay and watch Fiona make the new desert, and it took a very short time before the house was once again filled with delicious smells. She offered small tastes to Elizabeth, who said every time it was delicious. After a while Elizabeth decided to leave and had a few seconds of peace and quiet, until the Finnian, May, and Baldroy came in and apologized. I accepted their apology and decided that I would give them the extra pie right now she made that one for them anyways.

Sebastian walked in and started to make dinner, "Ummm… Sebastian, why doesn't Ciel like me?" Fiona asked. "No he does like you he just expects too much of you, and you should get ready because it's time for dinner." Sebastian said. "Umm… Sebastian could I get a sleeveless dress next time, because my arm keeps on getting caught on the fabric." Fiona said. "Yes you may." Sebastian said and in one swift motion the sleeves were perfectly cut into a sleeveless dress. Fiona stepped forward grabbed the dessert and put it on Sebastian's serving cart, she turned back around and said, "Thank you." And before he could even react she kissed Sebastian on the lips it was a long kiss and to Fiona it felt as though the world slowed down, and after a little bit Sebastian returned the kiss. (She is 16, don't ask how but we don't know all the physics of lacrima so I made up my own and it aged her.) She backed up, blushing furiously and walked out. Leaving Sebastian stunned.

**Kiss kiss kiss, wait it happened I missed it! Damn it I've got to start running faster. Hoped you liked the Chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hoped you like the ending will this end up as an emotional break down or a prospering relationship? **

**Ciel: Sebastian.**

**(Sebastian slaps me on the back of my head) Ouch what the hell.**

**Ciel: Nothing just make sure nothing else surprising will happen without my consent.**

**Ok, fine my great master**

**Ciel: Go write.**

**Yes sir!**

Fiona basically ran away from the kitchen, still blushing furiously, talking to herself, "How could've I have been so stupid that was never supposed to happen, it should've been the cheek not on the lips he turned." "Fiona!" Elizabeth called. "Yes?" Fiona replied. "So is it true? Did you really kiss Sebastian?" Elizabeth said excitedly. Fiona blushed, had the three been spying on her again they were so going to get pummeled later. "So it is true!" Elizabeth said, jumping up and down rapidly as if on a sugar high. "I didn't say anything." Fiona said. "Oh I know but your face is telling the whole story." Elizabeth said. "Please don't tell Ciel. Please. I don't want to lose my job." Fiona begged on her knees. "Oh get up. I am not going to tell, but only if you tell me what is was like." Elizabeth said. Fiona both blushed and looked taken aback at the same time, but after seeing no other options she answered, "His lips were soft and moist." Fiona said. "And?" Elizabeth said. "That's all you get, the more secrets the more details." Fiona said. "Aww… no fair." Elizabeth said. "I hope you don't go back on your promise, after all it would be such a shame for me to get fired then you won't have anyone to gossip with." Fiona said in a smile. Elizabeth began to ponder this and then said, "Alright but only if every time I find out a secret about you, you must tell me more of the details." "Deal." Fiona said walking away, and as Fiona was walking away Elizabeth finally noticed Fiona's metal arm. "Umm… Excuse me what happened to your arm?" Elizabeth asked. Fiona turned and said, "Well it was somehow severed from me as well as one of my legs, and everything else is hazy at best but that's one secret from me, now you owe me one. Fiona said once again turning away and heading for the library. _"I have a feeling she isn't telling me everything I want to know." Elizabeth said, in her mind. "A giant door huh well I guess I will have to go to the library as well." _But by now Fiona was gone in the shadows, and Elizabeth realized this too late and ran back to Ciel.

It was dinner time at the Phantomhive manor, and Ciel and Elizabeth were sitting at opposite ends of the table and Fiona was standing by Elizabeth and Sebastian next to Ciel. "How was your time in the library?" Elizabeth asked Fiona. "Pleasurable, it allowed me time to dust every book, and put them in alphabetical order." Said Fiona smiling brightly. "Really?" Elizabeth looked surprised, "Every book?" "Why yes if I couldn't do that what kind of maid would I be?" Fiona said, while Sebastian and Ciel looked a little taken aback by this. "Well… A really good one." Elizabeth said. "Oh… you flatter me Elizabeth, now tell me how do you like your salmon?" Said Fiona, somehow faking a blush. "Oh it's delicious." Elizabeth said, "But it still isn't as good as the cakes you made earlier." Fiona laughed, and looked a little flustered. "Well like I said you flatter me, especially since it was the first time I was ever able to make something of my own." Fiona said, this earned a thrown knife from Sebastian, his eyes were glowing. But Fiona caught it on the tip of the blade. "Now now Sebastian, I thought we were going to be friend?" Fiona said smiling. Elizabeth marveled at how Fiona caught the blade smiling and her eyes were shut. Fiona made a swift motion with the knife and cut Elizabeth's salmon into perfect slices and even removed the head. "Well we are but if you continue to surpass me I might just have to talk to you about food recipes for 5-6 hours." Sebastian said, he was angry. :-) "Oh… well thank you Fiona and Sebastian." Elizabeth said. "You're welcome, Lady Elizabeth" Fiona and Sebastian said in unison, glaring at each other. "So Ciel how is your salmon?" Elizabeth asked. "Great food from Sebastian as always." Ciel said bored out of his mind, and a little bit irritated by Fiona who had just one upped his butler. "Ummm… Ciel?" Elizabeth began, "Could I borrow Fiona for a little while? I mean to clean and help around the house." Elizabeth said. Ciel grinned and thought to himself, _"For some reason Elizabeth likes this girl enough I might be able to get rid of her." _"Ciel?" Elizabeth's voice broke his train of thought. "Uh what… Yes you may." Ciel said trying to get himself sorted out again. "Great Fiona do you want to come to my house for a week?" Elizabeth asked excitedly. "Yes Lady Elizabeth, I accept." Fiona said smiling. "Yay!" Elizabeth squealed jumping up and down, but then Elizabeth's heel broke and Sebastian moved to grab her but Fiona got there first. "Elizabeth are you alright?" Fiona asked with a concerned look on her face. "Yes I am thank you, Fiona." Elizabeth said smiling. "You're welcome, Elizabeth." Fiona said picking her up and taking her inside. "What are you doing Fiona?" asked Sebastian. "Getting her some shoes." Said Fiona. "Thank god, she is leaving I am not sure how much longer I can stand her." Ciel said. "Young master, if I remember correctly you want her out of the house, but not out of your sight. Why is that?" Sebastian said. "There is something strange about here, even for a demon she doesn't act like one." Ciel said. "That's because the only part of her body that is demon, is her eyes so it makes her part demon. But I do see what you mean she walks like there is something weighing her down." Sebastian replied. "Sebastian. How is my newest investment coming along?" Ciel asked. "Well." Sebastian replied. "And the meeting next month?" Ciel asked. "Still scheduled." Sebastian said. "Tell them I will be coming with a new student as well." Ciel said. "Yes, my master." Sebastian said walking away, "And Ciel." "Yes?" Ciel replied. "I do believe that cutting Fiona's hair would be a good idea for the uniform I will be ordering." Said Sebastian smiling wickedly.

Fiona woke the next morning really tired, Elizabeth had worn all energy out of her. _"My god it's a good thing she decided to go to sleep at least." _Fiona thought to herself sighing. She walked into the servant's washrooms and filled the bath tub. Soon the room was steaming, and Fiona was in the bath and washing up when Elizabeth walked in. "Fiona good morning." Elizabeth said as if this were a daily thing. "Good morning." Fiona replied. Elizabeth walked into the other stall and turned on the water. Soon the room was so steamy you couldn't see anything."Fiona could you open a window?" Elizabeth asked. Fiona got out of the bath drained the water and opened a window. **(Room was on 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** floor.) **"Fiona?" Said Elizabeth. "Yes Elizabeth?" Fiona asked. "We are going shopping today and I want to help you find some new outfits today. Is that ok?" Elizabeth asked. "Yes please and thank you, I am kind of sick of wearing the same thing every day." Fiona said smiling. "Great, now we need to show off your arm make it a less of a mystery that you have it, as long as you're ok with it." Elizabeth said staring at Fiona's metal leg this time. "Sure." Fiona said while exiting the room. "Oh and Fiona." Elizabeth said, "Please don't go too far I really need help with my dress." "Yes, Lady Elizabeth." Fiona said.

Turns out she really did need help, with not only her dress but basically everything. Dressing, Styling her hair, and most of all she need someone to rein her in when something expensive was on sale. By the 3rd shop they already and 45 outfits for Fiona, and when Fiona told her that she couldn't pay for it all Elizabeth just answered with, "You don't have to worry about it." It wasn't the problem with the clothes; it was the amount of money she was spending on a maid none the less. People stared at Fiona when she put on a dress that was beautiful, and then saw the price. Also when Fiona said she didn't want the dress, and all she wanted were some sweat shirts, jeans, and shirts Elizabeth threw a temper tantrum saying stuff like, "Why don't you want it Fiona it looks so good on you!" She said with tears brimming in her eyes. With that Fiona would either break down or say, "But it would look so much better on you." They were walking along when Fiona heard something about some killings going on around town, but just then Elizabeth dragged Fiona into yet another shop. "Ooh look at that dress Fiona it would look great on you." Elizabeth said while holding up a bright orange dress, **(And we are talking about so orange it would hurt to look at it.) **"Elizabeth, orange isn't exactly my favorite color." Fiona said laughing nervously. "Really? What is your favorite color?" Elizabeth asked. "Black." Fiona replied. Elizabeth's eyes opened and looked appalled at the idea of Fiona wearing black. "Not normal black, but with blue highlights." Fiona said. Elizabeth seemed to be calmed by the thought of this. "So like this?" Elizabeth said holding up a black dress, but when put in the light it reflected blue. "Perfect." Fiona said smiling, until Elizabeth said she wanted one too because she wanted to match. Finally after about the 50th shop they finally got to eat something. Elizabeth ordered spaghetti and meat balls, because she wanted to have the same thing as Fiona. While they were eating Elizabeth finally asked something that was scratching at her mind for the last three hours, "So Fiona how long have you kept your secret?" "What secret." Fiona asked. "You know." Elizabeth said grinning. "What? Oh wait don't tell me you found out!" Fiona said panicking. "I did when you didn't blush when I entered the wash rooms." Elizabeth said. "Elizabeth, if anyone found out I would die…" Fiona started. "Did you enjoy the kiss with Sebastian? That was our deal I find out a secret about you, you tell me more details about your kiss with Sebastian. So I will say it again, did you enjoy it." Elizabeth said. "Kind of." Fiona responded. "Alright well your secret is safe with me." Elizabeth said.

**Day 3**

"Fiona time to wake up!" Said Elizabeth brightly. Fiona had fallen asleep telling Elizabeth a story about her adventures with Fairy Tail. "Not now 5 more minutes… *Snore*" Fiona responded. Elizabeth got a little angry, but then whispered, "I will tell your secret." And that was enough to have Fiona out the door, take a quick bath, and get dressed in one of the outfits Elizabeth bought for her, today it was blue pants, black with red designs on it, a black blouse that ended at her hip, and finally it all ended with normal shoes blue today. When she came back her hair was messed up beyond belief, and it was still a little wet. "Fiona sit down and let me dry your hair." Elizabeth said. Fiona obeyed quietly. "Umm… while you're drying my hair could you run a comb through it?" Fiona asked giggling. "Sure." Elizabeth said looking a little down. "What's wrong?" Fiona asked. "Nothing it's just that I was invited to a ball, and I invited Ciel but he declined." Elizabeth said while starting to cry. "I could take you if you wanted just make me look like a man." Fiona said starting to cry herself. "Really! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Elizabeth said pulling scissors out of her pocket. "You planned this didn't you." Fiona said. "No." Elizabeth said. "Well then who did?" Fiona asked as Sebastian moved out of the shadows. "I did." Sebastian said simply. "Why?" Fiona asked. "Well I was going to ask you to do it later, but when Ciel declined the invitation I decided it would be the perfect time to give you the hair cut." Sebastian said plainly. "Fine just get it over with." Fiona said.

As Fiona and Elizabeth entered the ball room she was called by Nickolas Farellton. The transformation was pretty easy, she never wore makeup so she didn't need any removed, she already had somewhat of a deep voice for a girl, and she really flat chested so there was no need for bandages. **(Yeah yeah yeah I know I am describing Haruhi from OHHC. *hint hint*.) **So in the end she could easily be disguised as a man, but they couldn't really change her habits. So they did what they could, her eyes for example so what they did is they gave her glasses, and to tell the truth she could see a lot better with them. She mingled with men with wives, Ex-wives with children, and most of all the obnoxious men and women that felt to F-ing rich to do jack s- by themselves and felt like everyone was under them. Oh and there was gossip lots and lots of gossip. When Elizabeth would talk to the wives that attended, and most of the attention was drawn to Fiona after she mentioned she was here with her mentor. All of them surrounded Fiona asking questions, about Elizabeth like, "Does she behave?" and stuff like that. After a while, Fiona started to drink even though she was still under age she did her best to stay in character. After about 5 or 6 glasses of wine she wasn't drunk, so all pleasantries and manners were thrown out the door as she hit glass 13 and she still wasn't so they all challenged her to a drinking contest. After about 50 glasses of wine later plus the drink contest which she won by drinking 38 glasses and the 13 before that, she was at 101 glasses and she still wasn't drunk. Most people just stared at her as she passed them. She looked around for Elizabeth; she was nowhere to be found Fiona ran outside. She heard her name being yelled from an abandoned building, and then quickly silenced. She broke through the boards that blocked the main entrance, and she ran to the top floor where Elizabeth resided. Someone was laughing in the shadows and when Fiona entered the room it said, "Well well well what do we have here?" "I am a friend of Elizabeth, and I do not wish her to be harmed." Fiona said in a dignified voice. "But we need her to lure the queen's guard dog out of its pen." It said. "Then use me, I work for the Phantomhive family. So if you must torture someone… torture me and let her go." Fiona said. "Why would we do that?" It asked. "Because if you keep me you will have a tortured girl on your hands and handing it to Ciel would be a gift because he would have no choice but to go after you. But if I go with you, you must leave Elizabeth alone. Do we have a deal?" Fiona said. "Deal." It said. "Alright Elizabeth go to Ciel tell him everything that has happened tonight ok. GO!" Fiona yelled as Elizabeth ran crying from the room. Fiona turned toward the shadows backwards felt her hands being tied and then she was knocked unconscious.

Fiona woke up in a dark room with only one light. She was hung up by her hands, and she looked down her feet were tied up too. It wasn't even a good five seconds after that and she heard it the chain saw. Fiona heard footsteps and then they stopped right behind her, and then the pain started. **(Special events that happen only to Fiona will be in her point of view from now on.)** **Fiona's PoV  
**The chain saw is right behind me is the only thing that ran through my mind. Over and over again those words until the made its first slash on my back until they were coming at a nonstop speed, I screamed but I was gagged so I was screaming internally. I was wishing the pain would stop that it would just kill me, for a moment the slashing stopped and a door opened and then closed behind me. The air was stinging my gaping wounds as they freely dropped blood, but that wasn't it after a while they came back and threw lemon juice at my back. Now if I could scream I would tears formed in my eyes and it felt like my entire back was on fire, but I heard another splash but it wasn't on me this time. It put bandages on the wounds on my back, and then they started on my front. I was now shirtless and being ripped to pieces as the merciless killer continued to torture me, I was screaming for real this time since they took off the gag and I felt all of it. My exposed muscle, my flapping skin, and the burning lemon juice they threw on my wounds.

"My pretty, you've withstanded 2 whole days of torture with me aren't you proud." It said in its always demented voice. Fiona was laughing, "You call that torture! HAH! You're called jack the ripper for a reason I thought. Come on give me your best shot!" Fiona said madly, and then it finally made its deepest cut possible it cut off Fiona's other leg. She screamed as she had been for days now but finally someone heard her. Ciel and Sebastian heard a scream coming from a dark building, and ran in only to find a dimly lit room filled with candles and Fiona was in the middle of it. Ciel took one look at Fiona and threw up, and Sebastian said, "She's alive but barely we need to get her to a hospital." "Not so fast." It said while starting up the chain saw and charged at Sebastian and Ciel who was still throwing up over the fact that Fiona's leg was on the floor. As it and Sebastian fought for a while, Ciel soon heard more footsteps and turned to see madam red. "Madam Red, why am I not surprised." Ciel said. "I am sorry Ciel, but I can't be having you sniff around where you shouldn't be." Said madam red while crying and pointing a pistol straight at Ciel's heart. But Fiona was in the background swinging back and forth on the hook by on the rope, and after a small amount of time she swung herself in-between Madam Red and Ciel just before the gun fired. As soon as the bullet had penetrated Fiona's skin, both Madam Red and Fiona slumped over. Fiona was calling out for someone named Winry and Madam Red was crying. Ciel was stunned, had Fiona actually just saved his life. In the background Sebastian and some important looking official were talking to each other. As soon as Grell and the official left Sebastian walked over to Fiona and picked her up and said, "I believe she is talking about on Miss Winry Rockbell in Germany I will take her there mean while if you would please call on the city watch." Sebastian said to Ciel in his mind, while running at break neck speeds to Winry's house.

By the time they made it was raining, and Sebastian slammed his fist on the door. The door opened, "Hello sir, sorry bu…" Winry started, but looked down at Fiona who was lying in Sebastian's arms. "Bring her in." Winry said looking worried at Fiona's other leg, and taking note of all the other wounds. Ed walks in seeing Fiona in this state and charges at Sebastian, who then knocks him unconscious. The surgery took twice as long then last time because she had to replace the other metal limbs as well, and had to sew the giant cuts in her back and front, and had to remove a bullet from Fiona's body, as well as sew the hole closed when she takes it out. About 13 hours later Fiona walks out of the operating room with a coat on and walks up to Sebastian and says, "Thank you." As Sebastian picks up Fiona, and starts the run back to Phantomhive manor.

**Thank you thank you I know I am a genius bet you can't guess where we are going next. Alright well thank you for reading hope I was graphic in this one. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello one again *Smack***

**Ciel: What the F*** did I tell you**

**Yeah but I told you in advance?**

**Ciel: Now I am in debt to her 1. She saved Elizabeth 2. She saved me.**

**Yeah so what?**

**Ciel: I umm…**

**Don't you think you should've thought of that beforehand?**

**Ciel: Shut up (Walks out of room)**

Fiona was put in a coma somewhere between the points that Sebastian picked her up and when they got to Phantomhive manor. When they got inside Elizabeth was standing in the middle of the hall, crying. She ran up to Fiona hoping to look at her, but Sebastian stopped her from coming too close. Because most of Fiona's cuts had opened up again, and the blood started to seep through the bandages. "I need to get her to the hospital." Sebastian said, leaving as quickly as he came. Sebastian got to the hospital in about 10 minutes, but when they got there Ciel was already there. "Good afternoon master." Sebastian said. "Is she alright?" Ciel asked. "She is. She is very resilient." Sebastian replied. "How can you tell?" Ciel asked. Sebastian thought for a while as they walked to the operating room where Fiona was. "She has many mental and physical scars across her body." Sebastian said, "She is about as easy as reading as…" But Sebastian never got to finish that sentence, for their conversation was stopped when the alarm came on and the intercom went on, "Everyone leave, there is a murderer in the building every… Oh god she's just outside of room. No please don't, please argh!" and the man was dead. "My young master, if you would please leave…" But yet again Sebastian was interrupted because the entire room went dark, but you could see Fiona though the darkness. "Why hello Sebastian, how long has it been since you left me in the room filled with knives and needles." Fiona asked in a demented voice. "You are not Fiona; she is still in the operating room asleep." Sebastian said simply. "Yes I distinctly remember Fiona not having a coat on when we found her." Ciel said, "So who are you?" "Oh just someone who wishes Fiona to never see the outside world again, they are hoping that she will encase herself in darkness." Said the imposter. "Why?" Sebastian yelled. "We simply want her to be removed from the face of the earth." Said the imposter. Sebastian dashed around the imposter, and started towards the operating room. "Why stop us? When you could join us?" A voice said. "Because if I were it would be a direct violation of my contract with my young master." Sebastian said as he took a sharp turn, and entered the operating room. The real Fiona was still asleep, but there were three men and one woman standing in between Fiona and Sebastian. "We cannot let you pass, we must destroy our host." They said in unison, but Sebastian didn't even wait to reply. He attacked the four and three of them were dead, but the last one was still alive an inch away from death. The girl laughed, "What we have done to your precious Fiona will never change, her soul has been brought to the brinks of hell and back. We were slowly eating away her soul but thought it would be fun to break it then stick our own soul with hers." Blood dribbled down the girl's mouth, "We have changed her and she will be a complete stranger to you and your friends." The girl laughed one last time, then coughed up blood, and then lied there stiff as a board. The lights went back on in all the rooms. Fiona woke up, and looked at Sebastian, "Hey Sebastian long time no see did they do alright on my operation?" Fiona asked, as her wounds closed in a blue substance. _"What have they done to her?" Sebastian asked himself. _"Hello? Sebastian? Could you help me down from the table?" Fiona asked. Sebastian remained quiet, but helped her down. Fiona got up and walked over to get her clothes that were no longer torn due to Sebastian's amazing sewing. Sebastian stared at her back it had so many scars on it, but one distinct one that showed over all others a giant X on her back. She put her clothes on and walked out of the building with Sebastian. Bright lights dazzled around her as they all tried to get a good picture of the young "Boy." That Sebastian saved. As soon as Fiona walked outside she made a bee line toward the black carriage where Ciel was waiting inside. "Hello Ciel." Said Fiona as she basically jumped into the carriage and sat down opposite of Ciel. "Good afternoon Fiona." Ciel said. "Afternoon! How long was I out?" Fiona said in surprise. "Almost 2 days." Ciel said. "Still don't like me?" Fiona asked as the carriage started to move. "What!" Ciel said acting surprised. "You know." Fiona said, "I thought you would be the last person to come looking for me." Fiona said. "Well you saved Elizabeth for that I was indebted to you and after that even with all your wounds, you took a bullet for me." Ciel said, "So for that I am still indebted to you."

It has been a few weeks since Fiona was tortured, and business went on as usual. She cleaned, washed, and disposed of as ordered. But sometimes she would stare into space reliving her those moments when the saw cut through her leg. The only upside she saw to losing her legs was the fact that she didn't have to wear shoes anymore. Downside to getting her hair cut was the fact that everyone thought she was a boy so she had to wear a butler's outfit, because the last person that was here thought it was weird to see a boy in a maid's dress. So from now on her name was "Kasai Akuma" (Find out what it means on Google :-).) Fiona was walking through the halls toward the kitchen when May yelled, "The master wants to see you in his study!" down the hall. Fiona turned around silently toward the study. _"Hmmm… Sebastian said I was going to some school in a month, I wonder if this is about that school." Fiona asked herself._ Fiona walked to the study door and knocked, "Enter." Ciel said. "You wanted to see me?" Fiona asked. "Yes, you see it's about the school you are going to." Ciel said. "Due to Sebastian's uniform mistake you can't grow out your hair anymore, but if you were going to school with long hair you would be looked down upon and teased and I don't want that to be the image you are setting for the Phantomhive family." "I know and I have been cutting it." Fiona replied. "By yourself?" Ciel asked really surprised, "I only thought that you woke up so early every day you didn't have time to do your hair." "You know I really don't care what I look like, I mean looking good was never in the job description." Said Fiona. Ciel went pale, _"Is this really how she feels about the job?" _Ciel thought to himself. "Alright well if you would put a comb through it every once and a while would be nice." Ciel said. "Ok I will." Fiona said. "And Fiona, remember while you are at this school you will be representing the Phantomhive family, so study and don't get bad grades I would hate it if you would destroy my credibility." Ciel said, waving her out of the room. "Umm… Ciel?" Fiona asked, "What school am I going too exactly?" "Ouran High, Academy." Ciel replied. "How did you get me enrolled?" Fiona asked. "I did a small favor for the elementary division; to sum it all up I just made some educational games and toys and gave them a full supply, so you can go to school there for a year." Ciel said. "Only for a year?" Fiona said. "Yes, then you will go to the Private Suimei Academy in, Japan as well." Ciel said. "Ok I accept the offer." Fiona said. "What offer?" Ciel asked. "I mean what you said at the beginning, you were offering me a chance to go as a girl." Fiona said, "And what meant by I accept the offer is that I will go to the schools as a boy." "Oh. Alright then. Umm… Go and continue whatever you were doing." Ciel said.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to go on this vacation, all of the old buildings will be wonderful to look at doesn't matter what state they are in." Said Fiona giddily. "You realize that we are going to a town that basically worships dogs, right?" Baldroy said. Fiona sat down and began to sulk. "What you don't like dogs, Fiona?" Finnian asked. "Umm… no it's just I am a cat, and they aren't very nice to me *sniffle*" Fiona said, eyes watering, "The last one bit me on my old arm." Fiona said while holding up her right 'metal' arm. "Don't worry it's not like we're taking one home with us." May said.

**Curse, curse, curse of the dog. :-D Yeah yeah I know I told you where she is going next.**

**P.S. I hope my informants tell me if it is ok to give her a D-i-sword. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Christmas is just around the corner and you know what that means… Well do you I have no idea. Anyways I hope you like this new installment of black butler and wizard 101**

**I know I haven't done it for a while: Disclaimer: I don't own black butler or wizard 101.**

Fiona was starting to hate this trip more and more, first Ciel tells them that the town is under a curse, and then he tells them that is specifically a dog curse. "Well just my luck, I go to see architecture and we have to find this stupid mutt that has to be put down." Fiona said angrily. "I get the feeling that you don't like dogs very much." Sebastian said. "THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS! Jesus can't you smell it!" Fiona said bitterly. "Smell what?" Everyone else asked. "The fact that you can't smell it is the reason we shouldn't be here." Fiona said. "Don't be stupid, we have to investigate…" Ciel began but was quickly interrupted by Fiona, "Of course you have to says the dog himself." "Sebastian." Ciel said. "Yes master." Sebastian replied and he tried to knock out Fiona, but she saw it coming and caught his hand in midair. "I thought you would know better that to piss me off, Ciel." Fiona said. Then Fiona let go of Sebastian's hand and continued to walk toward the small town.

Fiona's immediate thought of the town was… well to sum it all up, she thought it was ugly. I mean she was used to old buildings and mold, but houses that people live in like that. But that was when she saw the manor on the hill, and she sprinted up the hill as fast as her legs would take her. By the time she got halfway up the hill she was winded, but she got what she was looking for, ruins. She saw shackles too small for adults, _"Did they torture children up here, no there is no way a child's hand would fit in these. Probably some type of animal? What if it was for dogs?" _Fiona was in hard thought, but lost her train of thought when Sebastian walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Nice evening isn't it." Sebastian said walking up the hill toward the manor. "Very." Fiona said. "You know I could kill you." Sebastian said. "Yeah I bet you could especially since you would need permission from Ciel." Fiona said grinning. "Well than this will have to suffice." Said Sebastian moving closer to Fiona, "You cause any harm to my master on this stay there will be no way in hell I will let you live." "And?" Fiona asked motioning for him to go on. "And I will rip your throat out." "Bravo you have successfully bored me." Fiona said running to the top of the hill.

Fiona was sick and tired of Sebastian giving her death threats that she finally just said, "Yeah sure whatever I won't harm Ciel." "Good now go and get moon blossoms, for the dinner." Sebastian said pointing at the horizon that was dense with fog. "Fine." Fiona said. As Fiona walked toward the fog she felt someone or something watching her. She turned and screamed. Sebastian had heard the screams coming from the field and ran towards it yelling, "Kasai!" (Fiona's fake name and in Fiona's Transport 3 that will be her name so deal.) Sebastian remained silent and listened; there was no sound whatsoever, except for the water rippling, and the crickets chirping. Fiona was gone. He searched and searched, but turned up nothing. He heard a splash of water and turned only to find Ciel had come to search for him. "My young master you shouldn't walk around in the cold water like that you will catch a cold." Sebastian said lowering himself close to the water and put Ciel on his back. "We'll be able to search for her easier this way." Said Sebastian. Sebastian was wading through knee high water when a field came into view with little deformed mounds, and the stench was unbearable. Sebastian kept walking with Ciel; he was well aware what these mounds were. Because they were sticking out at odd angles, the mounds were human limbs. "Fiona!" Ciel yelled. "Shhh…" Sebastian said grabbing Ciel and pulling him behind a large pile of bones. A giant white demon dog bounded past them toward the ruins in the middle of the field, but the troubling thing was is the fact that it had something in its mouth. Sebastian and Ciel followed it and it lied Fiona down in front of a pool, and it began to whimper and nudge her hand. Fiona bolted up and looked at the dog, not letting herself punch the thing senseless she decided it would be a good idea to pet the dog rather than attack it. The animal turned into its human form and took a nap on Fiona's lap, she couldn't help but smile. "Fiona! Are you ok?" Ciel asked. "Yeah I am ok just a couple of minor scrapes and bruises." Fiona replied. "Oh there you are Pluto!" said Angela looking down at the demon dog and Fiona. The dog didn't respond he just nuzzled closer to Fiona. "I see he has taken a liking to you, Fiona." Said Angela smiling. "Yeah don't really know why he does." Fiona said questionably. "Well Pluto has a very tight social circle and finds it very tough to find friends who have a past as bad as he does." Angela said. "Arf! Arf! Arf!" Pluto barked, and nuzzled even closer to Fiona. "I think he wants to go with you?" Angela said questionably to Fiona. "Well we can't take him unless it is ok with Ciel." Fiona said looking up at Ciel. "We can take him." Said Ciel grudgingly. "Really! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Fiona said jumping up and down and hugging Ciel. "Come on Pluto!" Fiona said running up the hill. Pluto turned into his dog form again and chased after her. And when the dog tackled her, the dog would not stop locking her face and she was giggling uncontrollably. They played for about an hour or so and Sebastian told them it was time to go, Fiona hopped onto Pluto's back and he bounded after Sebastian.

They were sitting next to the carriage waiting for Angela to finish saying her goodbyes to everyone, but then she went to Pluto and she would not shut up. Finally a long time later, she him a collar and a quick peck on the cheek, which earned her a really sloppy kiss on the face, ruining her makeup. As the carriage started to move, Angela's eyes started to water. "Don't worry we will take good care of him!" Fiona yelled to her and started to wave goodbye. After a while, the town was out of sight and Pluto kept jumping in and out of the carriage. "He is your responsibility." Ciel said. "Yeah yeah." Said Fiona jumping out of the carriage and running after Pluto who was really far ahead now that he was in his dog form. "Pluto!" Fiona called to him. He looked back at her and started running towards her. He picked her up in his mouth and threw her in the air; she landed on Pluto of course. As she could barely hold on already the fact that Pluto was kind of wild, didn't help that too much.

He was jumping around so much by the time we got to Phantomhive manor Fiona was so dizzy that she couldn't tell which way was up. The dog finally bucked her off straight through the doors of the manor and landed on Elizabeth. "Ouch." Elizabeth said. "I am so sorry lady Elizabeth my dog he is really big and he bucked me off." Fiona said. "Ooh you got a dog!" Elizabeth squealed. "Yeah I guess you could say that. Now if you want to see him, you must stay with me ok." Fiona said. "Ok." Said Elizabeth. They walked outside, and when Elizabeth looked at Pluto she squealed and yelled "It's so adorable!" "Elizabeth come on you took his attention away now... ARGH!" Fiona started to say before Pluto started to run towards them and he tackled Fiona. "Aww… he really likes you." Elizabeth said. "Pluto *Giggle* stop." She said. Pluto hopped off of her and started to chase his tail. "Pluto sit." Fiona said. Pluto lied down next to Fiona and started to snooze; "Now if you will be really quiet, you can pet him." Fiona whispered to Elizabeth. Elizabeth silently walked up to Pluto and started to pet his head, this gave her a sloppy kiss on the face from Pluto. Elizabeth smiled and giggled, "He is really sweet why would you want me to be quiet?" asked Elizabeth. "You know if you were standing a little bit away from me he would've tackled you thinking you were my enemy." Fiona said. "Oh I guess that makes sense." Elizabeth said while wiping her face. "Elizabeth!" Ciel said surprised. "Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed, and tackled Ciel. "What are you doing here?" Ciel asked. "The better question is, where have you been Ciel Phantomhive." Elizabeth said accusingly, "I came here today to take Fiona shopping, and none of you are here." "Don't worry, Fiona can go shopping with you just have her back so she can do her chores." Ciel said, seeing the look in Elizabeth's eyes that said you upset me waterworks start. "Yay." Elizabeth said excitedly, while dragging Fiona along to her sickeningly pink carriage.

Fiona was once again at the market with Elizabeth, and yet again Fiona was wishing she would just die. "So what have you been up to Elizabeth?" Fiona asked. "Nothing to big just went to a couple parties and dined alone for about a week." Elizabeth said about to cry, "I am so sorry Fiona." Elizabeth was hugging her. "Don't worry I'll be fine I mean hey this will make a good conversation starter." Fiona said smiling. Then snow started to fall, "Oh it's the first snow of the season!" Elizabeth said looking at Fiona, and then Fiona said, "Let's go get some hot coco to celebrate." "Ok! I know this really great place follow me!" Elizabeth said dragging Fiona along to this place the sign outside said, "Welcome to coco! Where chocolate is our name, but service is our game." "Umm… Elizabeth I think this place is a little bit out of my price range." Fiona said. "Oh you don't worry the manager knows my dad and he'll get us really good seats for the show, and free coco." Elizabeth said smiling. "Ok." Fiona said.

Once they were inside, Fiona couldn't help but marvel at the whole building it was built like a theater and it even had a stage. "Ah! Elizabeth how are you?" said the manager, "and who is you friend?" "This is my friend Fiona Sunthorn; we would like 2 hot chocolates and seats for the show." Elizabeth said. "Of course just follow me and we will get you seated." The manager said. "Thank you." Fiona said smiling. After they got seated, she quickly got used to how people would react to their names being called on to perform on stage. She liked it a lot until… until her own name was called on the speaker. "Go on, Fiona time for you to surprise me." Elizabeth said. "You planned this didn't you?" Fiona said. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Elizabeth lied. As Fiona got on stage her first question was, "Would you like to do magic or sing?" said the intercom. "How about both." Fiona said. "Alright, now for those of you who don't like fire please avert your eyes and keep a fire extinguisher ready." Fiona continued. "Ok." Fiona closed her eyes and then opened them to see both of her hands on fire, it didn't burn her but it did burn her gloves off, and she began to sing. "The way the rain blows through the forest night, I hear the wind blowing through all of the life here with you, I can't tell if you're scared just tell me anywhere, I hear you through the forest night, I hear you through the fires of hell, I can hear your tears dropping farther and farther down into my soul." She sang beautifully, leaving herself encased in flame, but her actual clothes didn't burn off (Thank god or me… no thank me definitely me) she walked down off the stage and made her way through a cheering crowd yelling her name. But what caught her eye was a girl in black clothing carrying a pink sword, which apparently no one could feel, because people just passed right through it. She stared at Fiona for a while and walked out quietly. But Fiona didn't dwell on it, for tonight she was going to have all the free chocolate she wanted for the rest of the night.

**Next time "Photo Finish, why is it so hard to take a picture of a demon?"**

**You like Next time it will be a really funny one probably a little short, but I will get at least one picture.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to all of you! Hope you liked the stories so far I know they are short but I am trying to get to every anime that is known to me so… yeah. Suggestions are welcome. Oh and this is the last story black butler story, sorry just want to get to the OHHC Heheheh. This will include the beginning of the next story. Hope you enjoy.**

It is only 2 days, until Fiona finally got to go to Ouran Academy, she was so excited she decided that it would be best that she would clean and cook her best. Fiona heard the doorbell and ran to the door to see who it was; Fiona looked as though see sent her hair through a wood chipper. But she still had Sebastian tune it up every once and a while. Fiona opened the door, "Package for one, Ciel Phantomhive." The messenger said. "I am Kasai Akuma, and I am a butler of Ciel Phantomhive." Fiona responded. "Just sign here." The messenger said. "She signed the document, and sent the man off with one of the tangerine cakes she had just made. She started toward Ciel's study, but was stopped by Finnian. "The master said that I should deliver this to him." He said. "Ok." Fiona said suspiciously, she turned around and walked off. "Ok, now off to the master's study." Finnian said to himself, but Fiona knew better and followed him to the study.

"Ah good it's here." Ciel said, opening the box and pulling out an old camera. "A camera my lord?" Said May quizzically. "Yes but it's no ordinary camera, the camera can show a person's deepest desire." Ciel said fascinated by the camera. "Really!" The three servants said. "Yes and that is why Fiona and Sebastian aren't here, I would like you to get a picture of them and find out what their desires are." Ciel said, "And that is an order." "Yes sir." Said the three servants. Baldroy picked up the camera and tried to take of the flash piece on it, but it wouldn't budge. "Let's see if Fiona can sleep through flash photography." Baldroy said.

That night Finnian snuck over to the side of Fiona's bed and took the picture, a flash and then Finnian is on the ground being tied into a knot. "No stop!" May and Baldroy yelled. Sebastian walked in and he said, "Would you pipe down the young master is sleeping." "Well it's not my fault that they are trying to find out my deepest desire." Fiona said. "What!" Said May, Baldroy, and Finnian. "H-how did you know?" They continued. "Well Finnian I know you think you tricked me, but you always act so proud when Ciel assigns you something personally." Fiona said, "And Sebastian their assignment isn't complete if they don't get one picture of each of us. Oh and by the way leaving at 9 in the morning tomorrow for Japan, good luck!" "Ah I see well this is going to be fun, won't it Fiona?" Sebastian said smiling. "Indeed Sebastian I think this will keep me occupied for a long time." Fiona said. "And then the games began."

The three servants thought it would be best for them to take a picture of Fiona first, and they hid in the library. Fiona had just walked in, as quick as lightning she ran to their hiding spot, "Quick piece of advice, do not piss me off and don't let me catch you with that thing again or bad things will happen." Fiona said walking out of the room, "Oh and I think Ciel had the same idea as you, because he says it would be best if I were to go to sleep earlier than usual tonight. So yeah unless you want the camera broken, I would suggest that you would get to me before 10 o'clock tonight. "Yes ma'am." They said shaking. "Good luck." Fiona said tauntingly. As soon as Fiona walked out of the room, they immediately fainted. "Now I want to see you do better Ciel." Fiona said to herself. And their tactics only got worse after a while she got bored with the game, because it was too easy to win. She finally let them take the picture, but the only thing that change was the raven in her hand, because she was feeding it. They finally jumped out at her *snap*, "Ha ha we got you." They chanted. "You sure did." Fiona said, holding up the raven. "This little guy has been through a lot the vet said that he broke his wing, and that I should take care of her." Fiona said, petting the raven's head. "Fiona that's so adorable." May and Finnian said, with tears welling up in their eyes. "Oh come on we can't believe that. She is just trying to distract us from doing the master's orders." Baldroy said. "No I am not; when I leave I am taking her with me to Ouran as my pet. Thank you very much." Fiona said, petting the raven and perching it on her shoulder. "Now if you will excuse me I have cleaning to do." Fiona said indignantly and marching away with the raven staring at them. "Hmm… What time is it?" Fiona asked herself looking at her watch, and it was about 6 o'clock pm. "They are running out of time." Fiona said to herself smiling, "I wonder how they are doing with Sebastian's picture?" "Well I hope you have been enjoying yourself." Sebastian said emerging from the shadows. "Yeah. Yourself?" Fiona asked. "Yes I find it very pleasing to have such an interesting game of cat and mouse." Sebastian said. "Well I guess it is time to start cooking for dinner." Fiona said as she and Sebastian walked toward the manor.

Later that night Fiona and Sebastian were outside in the courtyard as Ciel ate dinner. "Fiona you better go to sleep Fiona after all the beginning of term starts in two days." Ciel said. "Thank you master, but where will I be staying?" Fiona asked. "At my summer home in Japan, it was really close to the school and it is fairly small, and I don't use it so I thought I would lend it to you." Ciel replied. "Thank you master." Fiona said. Fiona went into a deep slumber as a giant fireworks show took place somewhere in the middle of the forest.

**Ouran High School Host Club! Start! Fiona will now be called Kasai or Kasai Akuma!**

"Good-bye Fiona we'll miss you!" Everyone cried as Fiona walked out of the manor and into the carriage. The travel to the airport didn't take very long, but the plane ride felt like the longest flight she had ever been on. When Japan came into view, she was happy to finally be able to get off the plane. Fiona had serious jet leg and wanted to go to the summer home and sleep until tomorrow. As she got off of the plane she got a really good look at Japan for what it was, and it was absolutely gorgeous. Before she got to the summer home, she managed to see most of the city close to where she was living. And when she finally got to the summer home, and it was beautiful it was designed like a miniature version of Phantomhive manor except this one had a pool. She found the master suite and immediately lied down, and went to sleep.

"Oh great I've now I have to go make friends Ciel!" Fiona said into the phone. "Yes, Fiona you have to just remember as you are at school you are carrying the Phantomhive name on your shoulders." Ciel said. "Yes sir." Fiona said. Fiona went to her room and put on the Ouran High School uniform, and went to the school's front gates. (Fiona will be called Kasai from here on out.) Kasai walked through the school gates and could tell that everyone was watching her, she felt like their eyes were trying to get a read on her. But she noticed most of the girls were staring and when Kasai looked up at them the blushed and giggled. She of course had her gloves on she didn't feel like sending the entire school into a panic attack. She followed her schedule along to the key and made a list of short cuts to her classes. She was about to go home when she was stopped by a blond guy that made her think of all those hot shots that were all about themselves. "Why hello there I see you have attracted quite a crowd haven't you." He said in a mellow tone. Kasai turned around and saw that about 50 girls were following her, and she turned back towards the blond and said, "Yeah. Oh! My apologies I am Kasai Akuma and I am new here." "Well hello I am Tamaki and this is Kyoya." He said pointing at the man in the glasses. "Pleased to meet you." Said Kyoya. "Good now that pleasantries are out of the way, I would love it if you would join our club." Tamaki said. "What kind of club?" Kasai asked. "Well you would just have find out won't you meet us at the 3rd music room, ok." Tamaki said. "Ok, sure I'll come on the first day." Kasai said. Tamaki stood up and yelled for the girls to come over and introduce themselves. They all practically stampeded Kasai to meet "him", but when girls started to grab his arm. Kasai's glove fell off revealing his robotic hand. Everyone stopped and stared, Kasai's eyes started to water and she started to run home. "What was that?" All the girls asked. "Don't worry we'll go find out." Tamaki said, "So have you found out where he lives yet, Kyoya?" "Yes I have and I found out who he is representing." Kyoya said. "Really? Who?" Tamaki asked excitedly. "The Phantomhive Family" Kyoya said. Kasai sat in "his" room crying, had his chances at being a friend to everyone had been taken that easily? He heard a knock on the door and answered it, it was Kyoya and Tamaki, but this time they had 4 more friends with them.

"Hello Kasai! How are you?" Tamaki said way too enthusiastically, "This is "Mori", "Honey", Kaoru, and Hikaru." "Pleased to meet you." Kasai said, "But why are you here after someone simply looks at one of my metal appendages they run away. Yelling at me and call me a freak." Kasai said quizzically. "Yes, but you were crying and I thought we could help you at all." Said Tamaki. "Yeah sure you did, you just want to see the rest of my metal appendages." Kasai said emotionlessly. "Well that's why we are here." Said the Twins, pulling up Kasai's sleeves. They both stared in awe at both of Kasai's arms, one was metal and the other had so many scars it should've been illegal. "That is so cool!" The twins said. "How did you get so many scars?" Hikaru asked. "Well if you are tortured by chain saw for 2 days straight and then had lemon juice thrown on them, you try not having any scars." Kasai said, "Besides… All the good ones are on the front and back of my torso." Kasai said grinning. Well she didn't expect them to do it, but they both grabbed Kasai's shirt and pulled it off, which caused some of her stitches to come loose and open up some really bad cuts. Kasai screamed. Both of the twins knocked her out and sewed her skin back together. Kasai got back up and started to yell at the twins. "What we were interested and we've now got an eyeful of your scars, now put your shirt back on." The twins said. "Sorry can't I need to wait for the cuts to scab up." Kasai said. "Wait, you said you had more than one appendage that is metal and all you have are scars from the waist up." The twins said in unison, looked down at Kasai's pants and started to walk towards him. "Touch and you die." Said Kasai Fiercely. That caused everyone in the room to tremble; Kasai started to roll up her pant legs and showed them both of his metal legs.

Kasai was starting to worry for Tamaki he had stayed silent the entire time, and then all of a sudden he snapped his fingers and says, "Ah ha! I have just thought of what your name means, it means Fire Demon in Japanese doesn't it." "Yeah it sure does I like the idea of fire it's so wild and mischievous like me, in fact I am considered by most as a wild card. As in I can pretty much be whoever you want me to be and I will be it." Kasai said, while in a poof of smoke he turned into a cat person, "If you guys don't mind could you leave I mean I will see you tomorrow, and it's getting kind of late don't you think?" Kasai said. "Oh damn!" They all yelled at once, and ran out the door. Kasai finally sat down on her own couch and sat there for a while before getting up, and making dinner. She made herself a small meal of the leftover turkey that she had the night before and went straight to bed.

**Ouran Host Club! Just hope you know that since they didn't react the way they did to Haruhi you can tell many things about her body. **

**This was the last installment of the black butler crossover.** Until later.


End file.
